


i'll protect you

by rivercallum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Scars, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: Luke's son sees his old scars for the first time





	i'll protect you

**tw:** mention of self-harm

 

Michael smiled as he watched Luke and Grayson cook happily in the kitchen. Grayson, their son, had just turned four and was obsessed with cooking. The blonde could see he was going to be a brilliant chef, just like his father.

The golden-haired boy couldn't get enough of Luke's amazing cooking skills and wanted to be just like him. He was the spitting image of his father, glossy blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. However, what he didn't share with his father, was his boundless energy. Grayson was boisterous and restless, like Michael, while Luke was gentle and quiet.

They were baking cookies when Grayson's eyes widened in shock. Desperately wiping the left-over cookie dough off his hands, he jumped off of his stool to face his father.

"Daddy?" Grayson asked, pulling desperately on his apron.

"Yes Gray?" Luke asked, looking down at his son.

"You gots a boo-boo! We gotta get you a band-aid!" He shrieked, pointing at Luke's arm.

Michael face drained of color and he looked at Luke with wide eyes. Luke's blue eyes softened and a frown appeared on his face.

"Gray, can you come sit with me for a moment? We have to talk." Luke said in a serious tone.

Grayson nodded and took Luke's hand, the blonde man leading him to the couch. Luke took a deep breath, his face full of fear for how Grayson would react.

Luke set Grayson on his lap and pushed up his sleeve a little higher. Old cuts littered his arm. They were red and white, slightly raised along the edges.

"Grayson, I want you to take this really seriously sweetheart okay?" Luke said resting his arm in front of his son.

"Okay daddy." Grayson said, instantly putting on his best serious face.

Michael smiled lightly. His son was always such a character.

"You know how you think of naughty things like hitting daddy or breaking your toys?" Luke asked, looking his son in the eyes.

"Yes daddy. But I makes sure not to do them!" Grayson said, smiling bright.

"Exactly." Luke smiled, "But sometimes, those thoughts get louder and louder until you can't make them go away."

Grayson nodded, his eyes showing deep focus. "Like when you and Daddy and Uncle Cal and Uncle Ashy make loud loud music and you can't hear nobody talking no more?"

"Yes exactly like that baby. When I was younger, those thoughts got so loud, that Daddy couldn't get rid of them." Luke said, his blue eyes troubled.

"So they tolded you to give yourself lots and lots of boo-boo's?" Grayson asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes bub." Luke said, rubbing his son's back comfortingly.

"But getting boo-boo's really hurts." Grayson said, looking down at his band-aid he acquired the other day.

The poor blonde had fallen off of his tricycle and skinned his finger. It was a big deal for the blue-eyed four year old.

"These boo-boo's hurt too. The thoughts in my head lied to me a lot, like a monster." Luke said gently.

Grayson gasped. "You had a monster in your head Daddy?"

Luke smiled gently. "Yes baby, something like that. He got quiet when Daddy gave himself the boo-boo's, but he was a big liar and made me keep hurting."

"Oh no..." Grayson whispered gently, visibly holding onto his father tighter.

"But Papa found out about it. He helped me tell Grammie and Grandpa about the mean monster. They found a nice lady who helped me fight the monster. We used medicine and lots of talking to make him be quiet." Luke said softly, a gentle smile gracing his features.

"Is the monster still there?" Grayson asked quietly.

"The monster will always live up in my head sweetheart. But now his voice is so quiet, that I can't even hear him." Luke said, looking anxiously toward Michael.

"Do I have a monster in my head Daddy?" Grayson asked, putting a hand on his head worriedly.

"No baby. I think you are strong enough to keep him out. Your brain has muscles like Uncle Ash." Luke said, laughing lightly.

"Okay good." The four-year old nodded. "That means I can help you keep all the bad monsters out. No more boo-boo's for Daddy." Grayson said seriously.

Leaning down, he grabbed Luke's arm and placed kisses on every scar. "See, when Daddy kisses my boo-boo's they feel better, so now yours will feel better too."

Tears welled in Luke's eyes. Standing his son up on his lap, he took him in a hug.

"Thank you Grayson. They do feel better now." Luke said, his voice heavy with raw emotion.

"But if you ever think you do have a monster in your head, come tell Daddy or Papa and we'll go see a nice lady or man who can help you." Luke said, rubbing his son's hair affectionately.

"Okay Daddy. Later, We can fight the monsters some more. But first, cookies." Grayson said, slipping off Luke's lap and running toward the kitchen.

Michael looked up from his place on the couch. Tears dripped down his face and he wiped them away with his sleeve.

"You did good baby." Michael said, moving over to hug his husband tightly.

"He is so sweet Michael. He's going to be such a strong boy and someday." Luke said, watching his son attempt to roll the cookie dough into balls.

"Just like you." Michael said, kissing his forehead.

 


End file.
